


alienism

by parabragun



Series: dualism [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, featuring: kusanagi being yusaku's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: yusaku makes a mistake and looks towards kusanagi for help (part i of alienism/emotionalism)





	alienism

**Author's Note:**

> (reading the first two aren't necessary but heavily preferred for context)
> 
> WOOO I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BE THIS LONG so this "chapter" is technically a two-parter!! really looking forward to how this pans out
> 
> if any of you interpret this as romantic kusayuu i'll come to your house and break all your windows

“Yusaku, I’m about to finish work, I’ll be there soon, what’s the problem?”

 

“I’ll explain later, I just need… someone right now.” Yusaku was trying not to make it sound dangerous.

 

“I hear ya, can’t make any promise it’ll be soon, but I’ll be there within the hour.”

 

A light beep resounded before Yusaku turned off his phone and sneaked down the hallway to peek back into his room. Although there were parts and cards scattered everywhere, and the table was on the floor, he felt like trying to clean up would make the situation worse. Why did _he_ always have to be the bigger person? Why couldn’t _he_ have a fit once in a while? Yusaku already tried to be the adult here, but Ai had soon reverted to giving him the ever-so-cold silent treatment. Fine. If he wanted to be like that. Two can play at that game, he knew Ai couldn’t sit still for long anyway, no matter how stubborn he was.

 

Well, he was just going to not budge either if the other was going to be so persistent. Yusaku dragged his feet as he shuffled across the room to his bed, trying not to look at Ai while walking, although he knew he couldn’t see him. After lying down, he clutched the nearest pillow and turned to face the wall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it next to him, so he could see as soon as Kusanagi texted that he was outside. He knew it would get really awkward if he barged into the room with Ai having a staring contest with the dust bunny in the corner.

 

Almost the moment his screen lit up, Yusaku sat up so quickly he nearly blacked out. He tried to make his second transition out of the room both as quiet and fast as possible, but he assumed Ai was probably dozing off from the silence and wouldn’t notice his absence.

 

When outside, Yusaku ignored the cold air that nipped at his hands when he opened the door, then swiftly made his way through the back of Kusanagi’s truck. While Yusaku explained what happened, he realized that, yeah, this was over something stupid and childish and that he… both of them could’ve handled it better. He was more than a little embarrassed, and it started seeping through when his words got slower and he started glancing in any direction other than Kusanagi’s.

 

“So he asked me for a duel, which turned into tens of duels...I was starting to feel guilty because he hadn’t won _any_ of them and was obviously upset about it. Then he flipped my table over and I just...snapped. We yelled at each other and it turned from ‘ _What the hell was that for?!’_ , to, this and that.” Yusaku fiddled with his hands while trying not to make eye contact. Kusanagi gave an approving nod, letting him know he was listening.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Well, after we argued back and forth, he just kind of, went off into a corner and sat there staring at the wall. That’s when I called you about it, then I went back into my room and did the same until you showed up.” He figured that was a lot better than him trying to get physical, or break things. Ai was Ai, he was just the way he is, which is prone to harshness and brashness, but he would never go as far as to hurt anyone or anything that mattered to him, no matter how angry he was.

 

Yusaku folded his hands in front of him and stared at the ground.

 

“I should’ve shut it down when I had the chance. Why did I egg him on despite knowing how much his pride means to him? If I had let him win the first time this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Oi, Yusaku--”

 

“And now I’m crying to you because I can’t do anything for myself. I-..I always need help! It’s all my fault and I…” Yusaku had to choke out the last few words, it was getting a little hard to talk, or breathe.

 

His urge to scream and cry melted away when Kusanagi pulled him into a tight squeeze. Ah, yes, Kusanagi was the only one who’s seen him like this. And the only person who knows how to calm him down, if nothing else. Yusaku figured this is what his own father did. And since it helps,  he lets Kusanagi take up the role. Yusaku sniffles and rubs his eyes a bit to try to fight down the waterworks for a bit longer.

 

When Kusanagi releases him, he bends down to look Yusaku in the eye and ruffles his hair.

 

“Don’t talk like that, Yusaku.”

 

“But--”

 

“No buts.” A light flick to Yusaku’s nose assured him to trust in Kusanagi’s words.

 

“We’re talking about Ai here, right?,” he continued. “He’s just like that. Everyone gets mad, I’m positive that he didn’t mean to flip your table, or yell at you about stuff, right?”

 

Yusaku shook his head.

 

“Exactly! I bet he doesn’t think any bad stuff about you either. You did well enough giving him some cool down time, and you just needed some reassurance is all! I’m always happy to help.”

 

Yusaku takes Kusanagi’s words to heart as if he had been his father from birth. He nods, then adjusts his position so his neck isn’t so awkwardly bent anymore.

  


“You’ve done well on your own thus far, but always remember that it’s alright to ask for help, yeah? Now, you should go back in and apologize to Ai. I bet he wants to say sorry too.”

 

 _Oh--_ shit, how long has he been out here? He hopes not longer than 10 minutes. Ai is probably worried about him.

 

“Mm--...right, yeah.” Kusanagi chuckled a bit as Yusaku made his way towards the door.

 

“...Thanks, Kusanagi.”

 

“Just call me Dad, son.” Another chuckle followed. Yusaku rolled his eyes, not drawing attention away from the smile on his face.

 

“Dad.”

 

“Oh, and, I don’t mean to rush you, but let’s make the apologizing snappy, deal? It’s cold out here, and I’d like to be back in the arms of a stronger heater as ASAP as possible.”

 

Yusaku gave a quick nod before jumping out the truck and near slamming the door behind him as he ran back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ship adults with minors


End file.
